I need you more than ever
by brucas-girl
Summary: Brooke is now six months pregnant and living with Rachel. Look inside for more....
1. Chapter 1

HIYA, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY.

BROOKE AND LUCAS ARE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE EVER!

SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING OR GRAMMER!

ALSO I LIVE IN THE UK, SO I DON'T EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON, BUT I KNOW A LOT ABOUT ONE TREE HILL.

P.S. I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL

ENJOY!

BACKGROUND:

This happens a few months after season 3 finale. Lucas doesn't know about Brooke being pregnant. Rachel knows about Brooke, also Rachel gets drunk all the time and Brooke looks after her. Haley and Nathan are still strong. Peyton and Lucas are still close but not dating. Brooke stays away from the rest of group.

Chapter 1 – Just the two of us.

Brooke was now six months pregnant, but lucky not hugely showing. Rachel is the one person who knows. They have been rocks for each other, since Coop's death and since Brooke broke up with Lucas.

Brooke was reading when she heard a huge crash. Brooke slowly walked into her and Rachel's living to find Rachel passed out on the couch. Sadly this was a too often scene with Rachel. Brooke carried Rachel into her bedroom and put her on the bed.

"Thanks Brooke", Rachel whispered.

"Its ok Rach, I'm here for you."

Rachel went back to sleep, while Brooke back into her room and was thinking how things have changed. Every night Brooke would go to bed thinking about her and Lucas' baby. Brooke loved their baby more than anything.

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, but lucky it was Monday, so that meant school. Brooke walked into Rachel's room to check on her and wake her up.

"Rachel, its time to wake up", said Brooke.

"Good morning, Brooke", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, got any morning sickness?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Not today, come on its time for school"

"Ok, meet you in the kitchen in ten"

With that Brooke left the room, felt sorry for Rachel, but Brooke knew that's she would be doing the same thing, if it happened to her.

After they got dressed and ate breakfast, they made their way to school. Ever since the break up and the car crash, both Rachel and Brooke stopped hanging out with the normal crowd. They soon released they only had each other.

However this was a good thing for Brooke because seen she was slowly getting fatter as the months went on, no one really noticed. As Rachel and Brooke was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High. Rachel asked, "When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know, yeah I think so. You are coming to tomorrow aren't you?"

"Brooke, of course I am."

"Good"

"See you at lunch"

They both had different classes first period, so they went their different ways. Like always Brooke and Rachel only talked to each other all day. They had grown so close these pass couple of months; they knew each other inside, out side now. As they made their way home they talked about heir day.

"Any Lucas sightings today?" Rachel asked.

"Only one, is it right that it bugs me so much that he doesn't talk to me anymore?"

"Brooke, ended the relationship"

"I know, just miss him"

"Don't worry I'm here, if you need me"

"Thanks"

Tuesday came quickly for Brooke and Rachel, and when school finally end they made their way to the doctor's office.

"Brooke don't worry, everything well be ok"

"I know"

"Brooke Davis" the doctor called.

"Yes" Brooke and Rachel got up and walked into the doctor's office.

"How are you feeling today, Brooke?" the doctor asked.

"I'm ok"

"Good, so do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

Brooke thought for a moment and looked Rachel know just smiled.

"Yes" Brooke finally replied.

"Ok, we'll take a scan and find out."

Brooke got up on the bed and the doctor scanned for the baby.

"Ok your having a……."

Please review and tell me if it's going to be a boy or a girl!


	2. Missing you

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

After talking to my mate, Tasha, I know what the baby is going to be. Sorry, if it didn't turn out the way you hoped, but please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2 – Missing you "Brooke, your having a healthy little girl" 

When Brooke heard those words her face lit up, she thought she is going to have a baby girl.

"Brooke, I'm so happy for you", said Rachel.

The printed out a picture for Brooke, but Brooke asked for another. Brooke was making a scrapbook for the baby and Lucas. Brooke couldn't go though a day without thinking about him, her Broody.

"Ok, I'll take some blood to make sure everything is ok."

After the blood was taken the girls walked out of the doctor's office, they were talking about baby names.

"Now we know the sex it can have a real name", said Rachel.

"Yeah, I know, any ideas?" asked Brooke

"Sophia"

"Hillarie"

"Bethany"

"I don't know, we should write them down"

"Your right", Rachel agreed.

"But I know her middle name"

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel"

Rachel gave Brooke a huge hug and thanked her. It was only right in Brooke eyes because Rachel was now Brooke's rock.

When they got home they crashed on the bed and slept. Brooke had dreams about Lucas all night. She had Lucas on the brain.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 

Brooke and Rachel just made it to school on time. Brooke had science first, which she shared with Lucas.

"Ok, I'm assigning new lab partners." Mr Bush said. "Brooke Davis with Lucas Scott."

Both of their mouths dropped, but they both knew that they were stuck with each other.

"Hey Brooke, how have you been?" Lucas asked.

"Fine" Brooke said coldly, "and you?"

"The same" Lucas said with some sadness in his voice. Lucas couldn't handle talking and seeing Brooke all the time after they broke up, so Brooke left the group, because of their break up and Peyton.

"Class, I'm setting a essay for you to write with your lab partners and due tomorrow."

_Great. _Brooke thought, that's what she needed Lucas around.

"Lucas come round tonight, and bring some food." Brooke finally said.

"See you later" Lucas replied with some happiness in his voice.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 

"What Lucas is coming over tonight?" Rachel asked after they got home.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure about this Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea" Brooke replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. Rachel answered it. While Brooke finished putting on her buggy clothes, so Lucas couldn't see the bump.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke could hear Rachel as she walked into the living room. When Brooke walked in Rachel was waling and whispered to her, "I'll be next door if you need me". Brooke nodded.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 

"So, Brooke what have you been up to?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Brooke asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Same, have you been seeing anyone?" Lucas asked.

"NO LUCAS, I HAVEN'T, OK. AND DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME. AND HOW DARE YOU ASK ME!" Brooke yelled.

"GET OUT!" Rachel yelled, because she knew that this stress wasn't go for her or the baby. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rachel yelled again, see could the tears in Brooke's eyes.

Lucas the girls in the living room alone. As the door closed, Brooke fell to the floor.

"BROOKE", Rachel yelled.

**ANY SUGGESTING FOR BABY NAMES?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. It is just us

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!**

**AND THE BABY NAMES!**

**KEEP THEM COMING!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGSTIONS ABOUT THE STORY, PLEASE TELL ME!**

And no one notices Brooke's bump because she is wearing big clothes and she is talked to Rachel, no one notice her anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 3 – It is just us.

Rachel phoned an ambulance and rushed Brooke to the hospital, after Brooke fell to the floor.

"Brooke, please wake up," Rachel cried in the ambulance.

"Is there anything we should know about Brooke?" one of the paramedic asked.

"She is six months pregnant" Rachel cried.

They were soon at the hospital, Rachel stayed with Brooke the whole time, because Brooke would need her, she woke up.

"Are you related to Brooke?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sister" Rachel lied, because otherwise they wouldn't tell her anything.

"Well there is nothing to hugely worry about. Your sister has low blood pressure, because of her small frame, it putting a tension on her heart. That could also be the reason why she isn't hugely showing."

"Are they going to be ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but the baby might have to be delivered early." The doctor finished.

The doctor left, and Rachel slowly walked into Brooke room, she was slightly awake.

"Hey, B."

"Hey Rach. What happened to me?" Brooke asked.

"You have low blood pressure"

"And the baby?"

"She is fine, she a fighter like her mother", Rachel laughed.

"Yeah", Brooke agreed.

"By the way, I'm your sister."

"Ok, sis" Brooke joked.

The doctor came in to talk to Brooke.

"I'll leave you to it", Rachel said.

"No", Brooke cried.

Brooke needed her best friend right now, more than ever.

"Ok", Rachel said, sitting next to Brooke.

"Ok, Miss Davis, because your low blood pressure you will have to be on bed rest for a while, you can't do anything stressful and I would suggest you be at home all the time. We would like to deliver the baby as soon as possible, for your safety," the doctor said.

"NO!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke…." Rachel slowly clamed her down.

They all made agreement that if Brooke stayed on bed rest for the rest of pregnantance, then the baby would be deliver on her due date. Brooke was happy,but Rachel was worried, she couldn't loss her best friend, her only firend, her rock.

Brooke was dischanged from hostipal the next day, with orders to be on bed rest.

"Oh my God, I forget I had assignment to do about Lucas for science," Brooke remembered.

"It ok, Brooke, it taken care of," Rachel phoned the school saying they came down with food ponoising, and Brooke's was worse and she would have to stay in hostipal for a while. Its not like anyone would notice.

They soon got home and Brooke stay to bed. Rachel came in later and they watched films together. Brooke was brooding which was never a good sign.

"B, whats wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Think"

"About?"

"Lucas"

it suddenly went silent, when ever Lucas name was mentioned it always went silent.

"Do you miss him?" Rachel asked, wantign not to upset Brooke.

"A little, you know it his baby too."

"Do you want to tell hm?"

"I don't know, I still love him, Rach, but….", then Brooke fell into tears. Rachel comforted her all night, as Brooke slowly cried herself to sleep. When Brooke was finally a sleep, Rachel also wnet to sleep.

They woke up later the next morning, but the school thinks they have food poniosing no one was going to miss them. They both decide that Rachel would back to school on Monday and leave Brooke at home, although Rachel would phone Brooke all the time at school to check on her.

They spent the whole day at home, eating ice-cream and designing new clothes for Brooke's fashion line, "Clothes over Bros".

When Monday came Rachel was worried about leaving Brooke alone in the house all by herself.

"I'll be fine", Brooke said trying to resure her best friend.

"I can't help that I'm worried about my best firend and my little neice can I," they both laughed.

Rachel finally went to school, and no one noticed that she was ever gone. Rachel was happy to be home.

"Brooke", Rachel yelled wlking into the house.

"Yeah", Brooke yelled back for her bedroom.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked.

"I missed you, B."

"Me too," the girls hugged.

"You know what?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Its us against the world, B."

"I couldn't asked for a better friend", Broke said.

"Me too" Rachel reliped.

The watched mocvies and fun, whilest a certain blue eyed boy, couldn't stop thinkng about a brown eyed eye.

"What am I meant to do?", he asked.

"I don't know," Peyton replied. "Just follow your heart, Luke."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTS FOR THE STORY, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL!!!!**

Chapter 4 – Is it true?

"Come on Brooke we have to go," said Rachel. It was time for Brooke's walk; the doctor said she should take a walk every other day because she needed the fresh air.

"Rach, do I have to, I'm to big to be seen in public." Brooke moaned.

"I'll make you a deal we're walk to Karen's café, I'll buy you your favourite cheesecake and you can wait in the car."

"You know you are making me sound like I'm five."

"Yeah, deal?"

"Yeah, why is the car there?"

"Parked it after school and walked home."

"You did that for me"

"Of course and my little niece."

Brooke loved Rachel calling the baby, her niece because it meant she had family.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, B."

Brooke happily walked to Karen's café; it was my second favourite place in the world. The first was in being in Lucas's arms. After their short walk it only took 10 minutes, Rachel gave Brooke the keys, and Brooke waited in the car. Rachel was too long because they were just there before the dinner rush.

Rachel place the cheesecake in Brooke's and gave her smile. "You ready to go home, B?"

"Of course," Brooke smiled.

They were at a red light, and across street they saw a teenage couple hug and kiss. Their faces came into view and Brooke and Rachel saw it was LUCAS and PEYTON. Brooke's heart broke into a million little prices, and started crying her eyes out. Rachel quickly drove off.

**

* * *

**

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Pain

SORRY, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT THIS WELL BE A BRUCAS STORY.

THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE COUPLE BUT LIKING TWIST AND TURNS IN THE STORY.

PLEASE READ!!!

I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL!!

A.U. Brooke is 8 and half months preggers.

* * *

Chapter 5Rachel reluctantly went to school the next morning; Brooke had to push her out the door. Rachel didn't feel right leaving her best friend, who jad cried all night. As soon as Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton, Brooke started to cry and hadn't stopped; it broke Rachel's heart. As Rachel walked into school, she saw the _gang (Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills and Bevin). _Rachel decided to take revenge for her best friend. 

"Hey guys." Rachel said with a fake smile.

Everyone looked confused; Haley was the only one that replied. "Hey Rachel."

"Guys don't look so worried, I'm only here to deliver a message."

Before anyone could reply, Rachel slapped Peyton, this caused everyone in the hall to stop and look at the group of teenagers.

"What was the hell that for?" Peyton asked.

"You know it true you really are a two face, back stabbing bitch. And you…" Rachel turned to face Lucas and slapped him across the face. "Your fill of crap, you tell Brooke, you're the one for her and she is the love of your life, and what you do go and kiss the bitch next to you." Rachel stepped back and continued. "Do you know how much pain you have caused Brooke? Both of you, no all of you, you all claim to care for and love Brooke, but where have you all been these past 8 months, I'm the only one who cares about Brooke and hold when she was crying herself because of all of you. You should be ashamed." Rachel quickly walked out of school and back home.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"She is right," Lucas finally said.

"Please tell me, you two didn't kiss." Haley asked.

"It was a goodbye kiss, but maybe they were in that car, that nearly ran us over, it might have been the angle." Peyton explained.

"Oh no, I have to go and talk to Brooke." Lucas said running out of the school. The gang knew that Lucas was still madly in love with Brooke, it was just easier to stay away from each other. Sadly with everything going on with everyone's own lifes thtey forget that Brooke was hurting too. Peyton hadn't told Brooke, that she was moving to be with Jake after High school, because she realized that she loved Lucas as a friend and nothing more. If Brooke only knew.

* * *

Lucas quickly drove to Brooke's house, but she didn't see Rachel car in the driveway. Rachel went the mall to get Brooke a cheering up present. Lucas slowly walked to the doorway, and knocked.

"Hello" Brooke opened the door a crank to see who it was, and when she saw Lucas, she tried to close the door, but Lucas forced himself in.

"GET OUT!!" Brooke yelled.

"No, Brooke I'm not running from us anymore."

"There is no us. You made that clear late night."

"Its not what you think." Lucas cried.

"Of course, I get the wrong end of the stick again." Brooke said.

"Brooke please, there is nothing going on between me and Peyton."

"Yeah right."

"Brooke, how could I love Peyton, when I am still madly in love with you, Brooke." Tears were in both their eyes.

"Get out, GET OUT !! **NOW!!!!**"Brooke yelled, get out of breathe, she put her hand on her chest and fell to the floor.

"Brooke" Lucas cried.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Baby

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!

I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL!!!

Chapter 6

"Brooke wake up," Lucas cried, kneeling in front of Brooke.

Just then Rachel walked inside with hands full with shopping bags, "Hey B, Oh my God. Brooke can you hear me. Lucas what the hell happened?" Rachel shouted. _What the hell is Lucas Scott doing with Brooke? _Rachel thought.

"I came to talk to her about the kiss, then held her chest and fell to the ground." Lucas explained with tears in his eyes.

"Lucas phone an ambulance, **NOW!!**" Rachel ordered.

"Rachel what is happening?" Lucas said, giving Rachel the phone.

"Your find out soon." Rachel said dialling the phone. "Hello, I need an ambulance, my friend Brooke, clasped on the floor. She has low blood pressure and is eight and half pregnant" Rachel whispered, but Lucas heard and you could see the pain in his eyes. "Ok, Thank you." Rachel finished. "Lucas I need to get Brooke's hospital bag. Ok?" Lucas simply nodded; there was too much information to take in. He was going to be father. The bell rang, Rachel opened it let the Paramedic in.

They were putting Brooke in the ambulance when they said, "Only one of you can come in the ambulance."

"Lucas, you go, I'll be right behind you and if Brooke wakes up tell her I love her. Ok?" Rachel said, walking to her car.

"Rachel thanks, for be there for Brooke, she is lucky to have you for friend." Lucas finally said.

"Lucas, Brooke's my best friend, I won't have it any other way." Rachel said getting into her car, as Lucas climbed into the ambulance.

IN THE AMBLUANCE 

"Ok, I'm going to give Brooke and drug to help her wake up. Ok?" the medic told Lucas and he nodded. Brooke slowly opened her eyes, which met with the blue eyes of the one and only, Lucas Scott.

"Lucas, what happening?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"Your going to hospital" Lucas told Brooke. Brooke quickly shut her eyes again. The machines started beeping again.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" Lucas cried.

"Its ok, son. She just very weak." The medic tried to explain but Lucas just wanted Brooke to talk to him.

They were so at the hospital, and the doctors quickly wheeled her in. "Who are a you?" a doctor asked.

"I'm the father." Lucas said, still a bit shocked by the situation.

"I'm sorry, you are going to wait out here." The doctor told Lucas.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because needs a C-section but because of her blood pressure and waiting so look they is more of a risk to Brooke, herself than the baby."

"Oh my god. Is she awake?" Lucas asked. He had to talk to her.

"Yes, but very weak, you only have 1 minute or so, until we give the drugs to knock her out for the C-section."

"Ok. Thank you."

Lucas slowly walked to Brooke's room.

"Hello, Pretty Girl" Lucas said walking into the room.

"Hey Lucas" Brooke sounded so weak.

"You are going to ok" Brooke simply smiled.

"Ok Brooke, you'll see your baby so" a nurse said walking into Brooke's room. Brooke just smiled, knowing her baby was coming.

Brooke got the injection and quickly whispered to Lucas, "I love you, Lucas Scott and always well." Then Brooke went to sleep, Lucas just smiled because Brooke admitted that she loves him. The nurse wheeled Brooke out and Lucas slowly flowed them.

Rachel came running up to Lucas, "Oh my God, Lucas, is she ok?" Rachel asked out of breath.

"Yeah, she fine. She having the C-section now."

"How are you dong? A lot to take in?" Rachel asked.

"Just a little" Lucas laughed. "Why didn't she tell me, Rachel?" Lucas asked.

"Because she loves you too much, she didn't want you to ruin your dreams, she didn't want you to hate her or forced to be with her." Lucas simply nodded. "Lucas this is for you, Brooke wrote last week, just in case if anything happened. I think oyu should read it." Rachel said handing Lucas the letter. Rachel walked off to give Lucas so space.

Lucas stared at the letter, not sure if he wanted to open it, but he did and slowly opened up the letter and read.

_My dearest Broody, _

_If you're reading this, it means something went wrong, and I'm sorry you are going to have to raise our daughter alone. I need you to know something, I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott, with my whole heart and that has never changed. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I just didn't wanted to be hurt again, but it hurt more you not being there. Lucas all I wanted was for you to be happy, if you happy with Peyton, then I'm happy for you, because you deserve the best Lucas. Even through it kills me, that you're not happy with me. Please don't be mad at Rachel or anyone else, it was my choice to find the baby from you, no one else. _

_I love you always and forever, Your Cheery xxx_

Lucas' eyes filled up with tears. The nurse from Brooke's room, came out to talk to Lucas.

"You must be, Lucas?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"I'm Brooke's midwife, you know she talked about you with so much pride. You know Brooke is one brave lady"

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Because you was determined have this baby of its due date, even though everyone tried to convince it was best for Brooke to deliever early, but Brooke didn't care."

Lucas smiled, that sound like Brooke, his Brooke.

"I came to tell you that the baby is healthy and is being checked over, you can see her in few minutes."

"And what about Brooke?"

"She is in her room resting, she'll wake up in a few minutes. It was nice to meet you, Lucas" the nurse said walking away. Lucas slowly got up and went to Brooke's room.

"Hey Lucas"

"Hey Brooke, How you feeling?"

"Tied, Luke I'm sorry I didn't you about the baby."

"No Brooke, I understand, I read your letter."

"I'm going to kill Rachel, Lucas you weren't meant to read it."

"But I did Brooke." Lucas crashed his lips with Brooke's.

_Knock. Knock. _"Came in" Lucas said pulling away from the kiss.

"A little girl wanted to see her parents." The nurse came in carrying a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Oh my god, she is so beautiful." Brooke said holding her baby.

"Just like her mom" Lucas added.

"Have we got a name?" the nurse asked.

"No, we don't" Brooke replied.

"Ok, for now she just 'Baby Davis'" the nurse said.

"No, 'Baby Scott'" Brooke said smiling.

I hope you like it.

Please review.


	7. Epilogue

A huge thanks to my fans of my stories.

I will get better at posting. Promise!

Well this is the final chapter!

The Future

Brooke and Lucas walked though the park, thinking about the last couple of months. After getting over the shock of being a father, Lucas confessed his feeling to Brooke. Brooke quickly recovered. Lucas and Brooke were the proud parents of Isabella Rachel Scott. She had Brooke's bright bown eyes and Lucas's blonde hair.

It took eveyone in Tree Hill by suprise by the news of Lucas and Brooke child, but they soon fell in love with Isabella.

They didn't know what would happen but they were together. At least for now?

* * *

**Please review.**

**Thank you **S0phiaVal3ntine **for the name. I love it. Thanks everyone else for names.**


End file.
